Christianity
Christianity✝ is the most popular religion for the humans. It is formed when a jew by the name of Jesus Christ✡ died on the cross for proclaiming himself to be the son of god. Since his death, the then tiny christian religion begin to spread their faith. Only a few decades after this religion is formed, a roman emperor by the name of Nero Claudius Caesar begin to persecute the christians, who are scapegoats to answer for the great fire of rome. Since Nero's death, he has widely been proclaimed as the 'antichrist'. Then a few hundred years later, christianity begin to spread like wildfire, slowly forming into one of the world's largest religions. Christians are faultfinders. They made roman and norse paganism look like they are the religion of the 'devils'. Christians cancelled out native religions and cultures in many areas, and proclaiming those religions as evil and malicious. Christians are known to threaten people that if they are not a follower of christ, if they are gay, then they will burn eternally in a fantasy place known as 'hell'. These people are obviously inflicting psychological torture and restricting freedom of thought. Sad to say, most christians believe that the earth is only 6000 years old, when the fact the fact is that it is 4.6 billion years old. This means that majority of humans don't know about the true age of the earth. Last but not least, christians are known for money laundering and embezzling. A religion for the greedy, which contradicts one of the so called seven deadly sins known as greed. How to troll a christian Remind them that they spread their word by force, just like islam. Remind them on how they hijack tradition. Examples: Ancient rome, Norse religions etc The universe is extremely vast! 15 billion light years across.. And 1 light year takes 40000 years to travel by a rocket.. The area of the universe is probably greater. Earth is not the only planet with lifeforms in the universe. So god only has time for earth, and not other planets in other galaxies? Mention on how much you like consuming blood based delicacy. Pretend to be a christian and support gay marriage. Earth is not 6000 years old! Catal Huyuk, one of the first civilizations. Tell them that pastors are money grabbers, which makes them no better than jews. Why are pastors rich? Money laundering and embezzling of course. Tell them that they are delusional. Christianity supports racism. Why do non whites still practice the religion? Obviously brainwashed. Pretend to be a christian and support fred phelps. Ask them will they survive a rattlesnake bite? Christians are known for performing a ritual in which venomous snakes are involved. Even if they are bitten, it is forbidden in their religion to find antivenom! How silly. God is too busy havin sex with his wives. Ask them will jesus save them if they consume cyanide. Remind them that they are jews technically. There are many people who killed more christians than nero, so will that automatically make them the antichrist? Nero is regarded as the antichrist since he is one of the very first persecutors of christians. The bible is full of contradictions. The bible is not written by christ himself. Category:Not cool